


Fake Until it's Not

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Flufftober 2019 [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Is So Done, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flufftober, M/M, Magnus is a dumb idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: Magnus and Alec have an agreement to 'propose' at restaurants to see how much free dessert they can get. Which works out really well until Alec tries to actually propose.





	Fake Until it's Not

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy
> 
> I changed the idea for this fic so many times its a joke, but let me know what you think. Sorry for any grammar errors 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

It had started by accident, Alec didn’t mean to propose. When he had dropped his spoon on the floor and bent down to pick it up off the restaurant floor. He hadn’t meant to look like he was proposing. But when the whole staff start clapping, as he’s trying to clamber up from the ground. He just went with the flow. In his defence Magnus didn’t do anything either, he just went wide eyed and froze. Alec just proposed, saying some shit about it being spontaneous and that’s why he didn’t have a ring. Even with the utter embarrassment, the pair were pretty happy because they had gotten a free desert and someone from another table had gifted them a bottle of wine.

Magnus had suggested they do it again,  _ ‘just to see how much free desert they could get’  _ was what he had said. They had done this whole staged event at least ten times now and every time they got a slice of cake or the special on the menu. Alec can’t say he was disappointed. But the embarrassment of being the one on the floor and in the middle of a restaurant every time, was becoming too much. He wasn’t going to do it again, unless it was real. Which this time it would be.

Somewhere in there he had realised that he had fallen in love with everything about Magnus. The way the man rolled his eyes every time he ‘proposed’ or the way he would always spin his spoon between his fingers before digging into whatever desert they had gotten that evening. At first the feelings had hit him like a truck, maybe he had been in love this whole time and just didn’t realise it. But when you’re now best friend was once your worst enemy you never really know where the hatred stopped and where the love started. 

Magnus and Alec had been enemies for so long, having known each other since high school, they were the biggest rivals on the football field. The couch had made them both the captain of the team, because they were both trying so hard for the place on the team, he had given up. But the issue with this was that it lead to hours and hours of disputes, neither of them agreeing on anything. Eventually they had been forced to sit in a classroom together to work out their differences or they would be kicked off the team. They had been best friends ever since. Which is completely dumb but that two hours in the classroom, enchanging what made each other’s skin crawl and then working out actual strategies that would make the team better. They had actually started having fun. 

Alec spoke to his sister about proposing officially and she had screamed down the phone, before rattling off a list of things Alec would need to do to make the night perfect. That’s why he was sat in Magnus’ favourite restaurant waiting for the man to arrive, the ring box burning a hole in his pocket. He was nervous to say the least, he was about to propose to his best friend of ten years. That’s when panic set in and every thought of it all going wrong started to spin around in his mind. All thinking stopped as soon as he saw Magnus walk through the door. The man had dressed to the nines, a white spotted shirt covered by a red blazer, paired with black dress pants and shoes. Alec was speechless. He felt underdressed slightly, even though he was wearing an all black suit. Standing to greet Magnus, a quick kiss on the cheek- like always  _ ‘to sell the story’  _ Magnus had said. 

Dinner was wonderful, Alec could see why this Magnus’ favourite. He had rehearsed the whole thing in his mind, knocking the spoon onto the floor, bending over to pick it up and proposing just like the first time. Nonchalantly hitting the piece of cutlery onto the floor, Alec quickly got up to retrieve it. Now he was on the floor, and for fuck sake he couldn’t find the damn spoon. Where the fuck had it gone? He didn’t hit it hard. 

“Alexander are you quite alright?” Magnus asked from where he was still sat at the table

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine, I can’t find it” Running his hands under the table along the floor, he couldn’t feel the spoon. “Ah found it! Ouch fuck” Cupping his head from where he had crawled under the table next to them and banged his head getting up.

“Oh my god! Alec, are you okay?” Now Magnus was on the floor with him, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Magnus moved his hands to Alec’s head, checking to see if he had split the skin “You’re head is good, are you?”

“Yeah I’m okay, it just hurts” Magnus laughed- oh god that laugh- then Alec remembered why he was even on the floor in the first place. Magnus had started to pull himself up, Alec doing the only thing he could think of and grabbed the man’s hand pulling him back down

“Alec what the hell?” Magnus questioned, confused why he was suddenly back on the restaurant floor

“I have something to ask you?”

“You don’t have to, we can leave” Magnus obviously thinking it was all part of the charade that Alec would fake propose to get the free dessert

“No, Magnus I have to, I” Stopping to reach into his jacket pocket and pulling out the ring box, revealing a gold band, an aquamarine gem nestled in the middle of two diamonds. It had been expensive but any expense would be worth it for Magnus. “I’ve been waiting for the day I would fall in love with someone and want to marry them. I didn’t have any idea what love but now I do. There haven’t been many people in the world, who I have loved but you stole my heart Magnus Bane. Out of everyone I can’t believe it was you, you stole my heart. That’s very rude, you know, to steal? But I wouldn’t have it any other way. So Magnus Bane, will you do me the honour of becoming Mr Lightwood-Bane?” Magnus just nodded, Alec just sat there, he wasn’t on one knee like he had planned but he forgot all about the plan when he had pulled Magnus back down.

“Yes i do” Alec could see how Magnus’ eyes were welling up slightly, pulling the ring out of the box and sliding it onto Magnus’ finger. The whole restaurant erupting into applause, clearly all watching what had been happening between the pair. The ring looked beautiful sat there, on Magnus’ hand, like it was meant to be. They shared a bone crushing hug before sitting back at the table, a waitress coming over with a slice of chocolate cake and a ‘congratulations’.

“That was a good one, the whole speech that was a nice touch, where did you get this ring? It looks so realistic” Magnus said as they walked down the street towards Alec’s apartment, he was still in the engagement afterglow and hadn’t totally registered what Magnus had said to him until…

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Stopping in his tracks on the sidewalk

“Sorry, what?”

“Are you serious?”

“About?”

“It was real you absolute imbecile” Alec couldn’t believe his ears “I proposed”

“Yeah good one” Magnus hitting Alec’s chest and continuing his walk down the street, Alec grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards him- for the second time that night

“Magnus I’m not joking, did you think that was all part of the charade”

“Yes?”

“It wasn’t oh my god” 

“Wait, you’re serious”

“Of course I’m serious” That was what Magnus needed, next thing Alec knew lips were being pushed against his own and he was lost in it all. I mean he did propose before they had ever kissed, and sure he’s kissed other guys but this was something else. This was Magnus. All of him. Next the wedding then?

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @cobaltbane


End file.
